memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Spock's Brain
Streszczenie Wstęp [[Plik:EymorgShipRemasteredOnScreen.jpg|thumb|left|Statek o napędzie jonowym zagrażający Enterprise]] thumb|Gość z [[Sigma Draconis VI na mostku]] thumb|left|[[Kara zabiera mózg Spocka]] thumb|Spock na pełnym podtrzymaniu życia w [[ambulatorium]] Załoga Enterprise|NCC-1701 zauważa statek o napędzie jonowym, coś co Scotty uważa za bardzo ciekawe. Wkrótce potem na mostku pojawia się dziwna kobieta i wszyscy tracą przytomność. Kobieta przechadza się między załogą, aż znajduje Spocka. Delikatnie dotyka dłonią głowy pierwszego oficera. Akt I Gdy załoga się budzi, okazuje się, że Spock zniknął. Dr. McCoy wzywa kapitana Kirka do ambulatorium, gdzie znajduje Spocka na biołóżku. McCoy z trudem wyjaśnia, że mózg Spocka został chirurgicznie usunięty, zostawiając ciało żywe, lecz bez podtrzymania życia Kirk proponuje, by odnaleźć mózg Spocka, ale McCoy ostrzega, że ta unikalna właściwość wolkańskiej fizjologii utrzyma ciało przy życiu jedynie przez 24 godziny. Enterprise podąża śladem jonowym do systemu Sigma Draconis. Chekov rzuca schemat systemu na ekran, mówiąc, że zawiera on trzy planety klasy M. Mając już tylko osiem godzin, by ocalić Spocka, Kirk może odwiedzić już tylko jedną z tych planet, nim ciało Spocka umrze, zwołuje więc naradę z Chekovem, Sulu i Uhura by podjąć decyzję. Żadna z planet nie osiągnęła stadium podróży międzygwiezdnych, ale Uhura dostrzega silną, regularną pulsację energii na zlodowaciałej i preindustrialnej Sigma Draconis VI. Ten niegościnny świat daje się być najlepszym tropem. Akt II thumb|left|Na powierzchni [[Sigma Draconis VI, Scotty i Kirk spotykają Morga]] thumb|Kirk and crew subdued beneath the surface of the planet Kirk, Montgomery Scott, Chekov i dwaj żołnierze zostają przesłani na powierzchnię. Tam wykrywają pięć dużych, prymitywnych humanoidów płci męskiej. Zaatakowani przez nich, ludzie ogłuszają ich fazerami. Inny humanoid, Morg, jest zdezorientowany, gdyż Kirk i Scott nie wyglądają jak "Inni", których opisuje jako dawców "bólu i rozkoszy". Kirk jest zaskoczony gdyż Morg nie wie co to znaczy odbyć gody i nie pojmuje znaczenia słowa "kobieta". Chekov wykrywa swym tricorderem podziemne miasto. Scott znajduje pożywienie i broń ukryte w jaskini, ale Kirk widzi też czujnik i orientuje się, że jest to pułapka. McCoy przesyła się na powierzchnię ze Spockiem, któremu założył rodzaj urządzenia kontrolującego, mającego zastąpić mózg. Pozwalają się schwytać. Chekov i żołnierze zostają na powierzchni. Chekov rozgrzewa kamienie fazerem, by mogli się ogrzać. W podziemnym mieście poznają "Innych" – rasę pięknych kobiet, zwanych Eymorg, które żyją komfortowo pod powierzchnią, ale mają umysły dzieci. Kapitan Kirk nawiązuje niespodziewany kontakt z mózgiem Spocka przez komunikator. Spock melduje, że czuje się dobrze, ale nie wie, gdzie jest. Zwiad znajduje kobietę, którą widzieli na pokładzie''Enterprise'' tuż przed tym, jak mózg Spocka został skradziony. Tak, jak poprzednio, kobieta odbiera im przytomność. Zostają uwięzieni. Akt III thumb|left|Kirk stara się uzyskać odpowiedzi od kobiet z Sigma Draconis VI thumb|Kirk spostrzega, ze ma na sobie [[pas bólu]] thumb|left| [[Controller|Eymorg kontroler, kryjacy w sobie mózg Spocka]] thumb|Kirk bada [[Nauczyciela]] Gdy drużyna odzyskuje przytomność, wszyscy mają na sobie srebrne pasy z dużym, zielonym, okrągłym urządzeniem na brzuchu. Kirk chce wiedzieć, co stało się z mózgiem Spocka, ale Eymorg nie wie ani co to "mózg", ani co to Enterprise. Na koniec Kirk pojmuje, że słowem "kontroler" Eymorg określa właśnie Spocka. Wygląda na to, że te kobiety podłączyły jakoś mózg Spocka do swego komputera i że to jego mózg zarządza całym podziemnym kompleksem, gdyż one, jako rasa, dawno już zapomniały, co to znaczy troszczyć się o siebie. Pozostawieni sami McCoy, Scott i Kirk obezwładniają strażników. Kirk rozmawia ze Spockiem przy użyciu komunikatora. Informuje go, że jego mózg został wyjęty z ciała i służy za coś w rodzaju urządzenia kontrolującego. Spock twierdzi, ze przecież ma ciało - czuje krew pulsującą w żyłach, powietrze wypełniające płuca i zmiany temperatury. Sugeruje, że projekt ponownego wszczepienia mózgu może być niepraktyczny; ufa medycznej wiedzy McCoya kiedy ten stanie przed zadaniem wyjęcia drzazgi, ale wiedza o tym, jak przeszczepić mózg jeszcze nie istnieje. Kirk twierdzi jednak, że skoro ktoś dysponował dostateczną wiedzą, by usunąć mózg, będzie wiedział, jak go wszczepić z powrotem. Każe Spock sygnalizować swą obecność tak, by mogli go znaleźć. Gdy wychodzą z pokoju, Kirk pyta o pasy. Spock odpowiada, że trzeba nacisnąć czerwony guzik na tablicy kontrolnej, a wtedy będzie można je zdjąć. Wchodzą do pomieszczenia, gdzie trzymany jest mózg Spocka, ale jedna z Eymorg jest w pomieszczeniu i aktywuje pasy bólu. Kirk używa pilota, by ciało Spocka chwyciło jej ręce i odebrało jej urządzenie. Gdy drużyna jest już wolna, Kara błaga, by nie odłączali mózgu Spocka, gdyż wtedy ich cywilizacja umrze. Kirk mówi że jest w czymś w rodzaju czarnego pudełka podłączonego do konsoli. Jest bardzo ciekaw jego odczuć. Pyta Karę jak to możliwe, by wiedziała, jak usunąć mózg Spocka, i dowiaduje się, że potrzebną wiedzę zyskała od urządzenia, zwanego "nauczyciel". Gdy wkłada to urządzenie na głowę, nagle zaczyna wyrażać się z wielkim polotem. Mówi, że teraz wie, jak użyć fazera i kieruje broń na Kirka. Jest ustawiona na zabijanie. Akt IV thumb|left|Kirk i McCoy rozmawiają, jak użyć Nauczyciela do operacji Spocka thumb|McCoy odczuwa ból podczas "lekcji" thumb|left|McCoy wpada w panikę, gdy w środku operacji traci wiedzę Nauczyciela [[Plik:SpockAssistsInHisOperation.jpg|thumb|Spock mówi doktorowi, jak ma dokończyć operację Kara i Kirk debatują nad przyszłością mózgu Spocka. Scott zachodzi Karę od tyłu i obezwładnia; zabierają jej fazer. Dziewczyna mówi, że wiedza dana przez Nauczyciela utrzymuje się przez trzy godziny, co, jak twierdzi McCoy, starczy na transplantację, ale nie chce jej przeprowadzić. McCoy odpowiada, że ma wiedzę medyczną i sam to zrobi. Używa Nauczyciela i dostaje jego wiedzę; mówi "Oczywiście; oczywiście. Dziecko mogłoby to zrobić. Dziecko mogłoby to zrobić". McCoy próbuje dokonać przeszczepu, używając wchłoniętej wiedzy. Jednak nim ma czas skończyć operację, traci ową wiedzę. W desperacji krzyczy, "Próbuję nawlec igłę przy pomocy młota parowego!" bazując na swoich własnych umiejętnościach, ostatkiem wiedzy łączy instrument głosowy Spocka z ośrodkiem mowy tak, by Spock mógł mówić i podpowiedzieć mu, jak ma dokończyć operację. "Ja tego nie przeżyję", mówi McCoy "ten Wolkanin mówi 'mi', jak operować". Gdy Spock jest już przywrócony do funkcjonowania, przede wszystkim zaczyna rozwodzić się nad historią poznanej cywilizacji i przyczynami rozdziału płci. Kirk żartobliwie usiłuje ponownie użyć pilota, by go wyłączyć. Wpisy w dzienniku *''Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 5431.4. Od 15 godzin i 20 minut podążamu jonowym śladem za statkiem, który zabrał mózg Spocka. Zostało nam 8 godzin i 40 minut. '' *'' Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 5431.5. Przesyłamy się na prymitywną, zlodowaciałą planetę w systemie Sigma Draconis. Czas pozostały na znalezienie mózgu Spocka - 8 godzin i 29 minut. '' *'' Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 5431.6. Bezpośrednio po nawiązaniu kontaktu z mózgiem Spocka dr. McCoy, główny inżynier Scott zostaliśmy uwięzieni wewnątrz wysoko rozwiniętego kompleksu cywilizacyjnego, setki metrów pod powierzchnią planety Sigma Draconis VII. Prymitywne stworzenia, które widzieliśmy na zewnątrz ostrzegały nas przed dawcami bólu i rozkoszy i obawiały się następstw schwytania. '' *''Dziennik pokładowy, melduje porucznik Sulu.Trzymam Enterprise na orbicie planety Sigma Draconis VII. Kapitan Kirk wywęszył, że mózg Spocka jest na tej planecie i wygląda na to, ze ma rację. Chorąży Chekov został na powierzchni jako łącznik między kapitanem a Enterprise. '' *'' Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 5432.3. Dr. McCoy jest w trakcie przeszczepiania mózgu Spocka. Nasz problem - nie wiemy, jak długo jeszcze będzie dysponował przejętą wiedzą. Dodatkowe użycie urządzenia nauczającego jest niemożliwe. Zabiłoby mego oficera medycznego. '' *'' Dziennik kapitański, uzupełnienie. Nasz wyścig z czasem, by ocalić życie Spocka może okazać się stracony. Dr. McCoy utracił medyczną wiedzę, zyskaną od Nauczyciela. Próbuje dokończyć operacji używając własnej wiedzy. Jest jednak zdezorientowany i niepewny. W desperackiej nadziei, że potrzebna wiedza może znajdować się w mózgu Spocka, zaproponowałem, by w pierwszej kolejności uruchomił połączenia głosowe. '' Pamiętne cytaty thumb|"Jego mózg zniknął!" "'' Jego mózg zniknął!" : - '''McCoy' "Zabierzemy go stąd." "Zabierzecie... Dokąd zabierzecie?" "Na poszukiwania jego mózgu, doktorze." : - Kirk i McCoy o Spocku "Jim! Będziesz szukał po całej galaktyce? Dokąd się udasz by znaleźć mózg Spocka? Jak chcesz go znaleźć?" "Znajdę go." : - McCoy i Kirk "Mózg i mózg! Co to jest mózg?" : - Kara "Ja tego nie przeżyję, ten Wolkanin mówi ''mnie jak operować!" : - '''McCoy' "Dziecko mogłoby to zrobić.." : - McCoy "Wezwij Chekova i powiedz, żeby dosłał tu mój żołądek." :- McCoy, po nagłym zjeździe windą pod powierzchnię Sigma Draconis VI "Wiedziałem, nie powinienem tego robić!" "Czego?" "Nie powinienem podłączać jego ust." "Cóż, podjęliśmy to ryzyko."' : - McCoy i Kirk "Ten Kontroler jest młody, silny i dokonały!" "How very flattering." : - Kara i Spock Zza kulis thumb|Obsada mostka wykorzystuje [[ekran na nowy sposób]] * To był ostatni odcinek realizowany przez Marca Danielsa. * 'Lee Cronin' to pseudonim poprzedniego autora scenariusza/producenta Gene'a L. Coona. * This is the only time in the series a rear-projected, moving image is placed on the viewscreen. This allows the actors to walk in front of it and adds realism. In all other episodes, if there is not an image matted into the viewscreen, then the screen is blank or contains a painted, static star field. * Nurse Christine Chapel's collapse to the floor was recycled in . * Gdy Sulu robi swój jedyny wpis do dziennika pokładowego w TOS, mówi o planecie Sigma Draconis VII. Również w swym "dzienniku kapitańskim" na powierzchni Sigma Draconis VI, Kirk określa ją jako Sigma Draconis VII. * Ten odcinek został sparodiowany w telewizyjnej serii The Wonder Years i w filmie kinowym''Taps''. thumb|Który to przycisk? Remastering Image:EymorgStarshipProfile.jpg|Statek Eymorg Image:Eymorg starship remastered.jpg|...i ten sam, remasterowany Image:SigmaDraconisVI.jpg|Oryginalny widok Sigma Draconis VI jako wodnego świata ze zlodowaciałymi biegunami Image:Sigma Draconis VI remastered.jpg|Teraz, po przełamaniu lodów i przebiciu się spod nich roślinności, jak miało być w skrypcie Image:SigmaDraconisVISurface.jpg|Powierzchnia zlodowaciałej planety Image:Sigma Draconis VI surface remastered.jpg|Wersja remasterowana Występują * William Shatner jako Kirk * Leonard Nimoy jako Mr. Spock * DeForest Kelley jako Dr. McCoy Gościnnie * Marj Dusay jako Kara Udział biorą * James Doohan jako Scott * Walter Koenig jako Chekov * George Takei jako Sulu * Nichelle Nichols jako Uhura * Majel Barrett jako Siostra Chapel * James Daris jako Stworzenie * Sheila Leighton jako Luma Niewymienieni * William Blackburn jako Hadley * Frank da Vinci jako Brent * Roger Holloway jako Roger Lemli * Pete Kellett jako Morg strażnik * Eddie Paskey jako Leslie de:Spock’s Gehirn en:Spock's Brain (episode) es:Spock's Brain fr:Spock's Brain (épisode) ja:盗まれたスポックの頭脳（エピソード） nl:Spock's Brain Kategoria: odcinki TOS